Ghosts in the Building
by dragonchild247
Summary: Yugi and com. go New York for a visit. When the Millennium Puzzle starts giving off high PKE readings, the Ghostbusters might get a little carried away on trying to get Yami. Oh no. But both teams have bigger fish to fry.
1. Chapter 1

**dragonchild247:** Well, I was asked to do a Yu-Gi-Oh Ghostbusters x-over and I thought, "Hey! It sounds interesting." I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Ghostbusters. I do hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu, and Honda were in New York City. They were actually visiting Shizuka, Jonouchi's little sister even, after the Battle City Tournament. It still shocked Jonouchi that their mother let him, Yugi, Anzu, and Honda and he wouldn't stop talking about it.

Yugi sighed as he listened to his blond friend talk none stop about being here in New York. He didn't mind the idea, but he wished Yami wasn't so anxious. He had to admit, however, after saving the world from Marik's plot, he was a little jumpy too.

Then Honda had stated something that made Joey grab his arm and try to snap it. Luckily, Anzu had gotten them separated. All three noticed how quiet and deep in thought Yugi was, that it took awhile to get him out of it.

"Huh?" Yugi asked. "What? Sorry. I was thinking."

Jonouchi sighed, "Dude, relax. Everything is going to be fine. We're on vacation."

"I know." Yugi muttered. He looked down at his Millennium Puzzle and held it in his hands. "I'm not the only one who's a little anxious."

Anzu looked at Yugi. _That's right._ She thought. _The Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle has been restless after what Marik tried to do._

"Hey!" Shizuka's voice called, making everyone look up. She ran up to them and gave Joey a hug. "I'm so glad I managed to talk mom into letting you guys visit."

Honda got between the two with a big smile on his face. "And for that we really should thank you, Serenity." He said.

Jonouchi yanked Honda away with annoyance.

Yugi sighed and let the Millennium Puzzle fall to his chest. All of them walked off together. Something caught his eye and he looked over.

There was a girl, a year older than Shizuka but younger than the rest of the gang, walked up to burnt building. She had long, indigo hair and bloodshot, brown, teen eyes. She was carrying a bouquet of flowers—sunflowers and lilacs to be exact. She set the bouquet down on the doorstep, whispered a prayer, and looked over to Yugi.

He quickly looked away, feeling like an idiot. He looked at the burnt building and found that she had already left.

"What was that all about?" Asked Jonouchi, who saw the girl as well.

"Oh…" Shizuka muttered. "Something happened at that building. There was a fire a few years back and several people died." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "There are a few guys looking into it. They say there might be ghosts there."

"Ghosts?" Honda laughed. "They're kidding right? There's no such thing as ghosts."

Shizuka shrugged. "I don't know." She muttered. "They call themselves the Ghostbusters and they got some pretty weird equipment with them."

"Ghostbusters?" Jonouchi muttered. "What do they think they are, exterminators?"

"They are…kind of." Shizuka replied. "They consider themselves to be able to exterminate ghosts." She, Anzu, Yugi, Jonouchi, and Honda pasted two American men with an odd device.

Raymond Stantz and Egon Spengler saw the readings of PKE (Psychokinetic Energy) spike quickly as the 5 teens past. "That's odd." Said Raymond as he pointed his device down the street. "This thing has to be busted or something."

Egon shook his head. "It shouldn't be." He replied. "But we really should find out why it's acting like this."

Raymond looked at Egon. "Do you think we should tell Peter about this?" He asked.

Egon shrugged. "I have no idea." He answered.

On the PKE device, it was reading higher than a Level 5 ghost and it was odd. In fact, it was reading around 10 or higher.

Raymond looked up and saw the familiar teen they often saw. "Isn't that Lynn?" He pointed out.

Egon looked and saw the girl with long, indigo hair and brown, teen eyes. "Yeah it is." He raised in eyebrow in suspicion. "Didn't she have her hair green yesterday?"

Raymond nodded and pointed his device towards Lynn. "Nope."

Egon sighed. "Ray, Lynn is about as human as you can get. Don't forget, her sister died in that building several years ago."

Raymond sighed and stuck his PKE meter away. "I guess yer right."

* * *

**dragonchild247:** Short chapter. It's my first time writing a YGO Ghostbusters x-over. This one might take awhile to write. Please review and tell me what you think. If you think the title needs changing, PM me and I'll understand.


	2. Chapter 2

**dragonchild247:** Ok. Sorry. This is the second chapter…finally! I had to do some more research on Ghostbusters and planning on how this chapter should go. *sigh* A writer's work is never done. ^^ On with the story.

* * *

Shizuka took Yugi and his friends to a building that used to be a fire station. "This happens to be Ghostbusters Headquarters." She announced with a bright smile. "I happen to know their secretary."

Yugi looked up at the sign and stared at it with confusion. "Oh-kay." He murmured.

The sign had a ghost with a circle around it and a line through it.

Yugi looked forward and hurried after the others.

"Everyone," introduced Shizuka as she held her hand out to the secretary, "this is Janine Melnitz."

Without hesitation, Janine said, "Konnichiwa." She had very short, red hair and was pale.

That got a snicker out of the rest of the gang—save for Yugi.

Yami came out of the Millennium Puzzle—only being visible to Yugi. _"She was polite at least."_ He told his hikari. _"And. She didn't butcher the word."_

Yugi slowly nodded. "Hello." He replied.

Janine looked at the Millennium Puzzle around Yugi's neck. "Hey," she announced, "that's nice. What is it?"

Yugi held the Puzzle in his hands as he stared down at it. "It's called the Millennium Puzzle." He answered hesitantly.

Janine cocked her head slightly to one side. "I could have sworn I've seen something similar to that." She muttered. Then she shrugged. "Well…the symbol on it at least."

Yugi blushed. "Oh." He murmured.

"Oy!" A girl's voice called. "Janine! Did anyone of the guys find anything?"

Everyone turned and saw the girl from earlier. "Sorry Lynn." Janine replied. "The guys haven't found anything on the building."

Lynn sighed. "Ok." She murmured.

Peter Venkman walked up to everyone and he looked slimy (can you guess why?). "Who's your friends Janine?" He asked.

"These people are Shizuka, Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu, and Yugi." Janine introduced.

"Hey." Peter said. He looked at Lynn. "Hey Lynn. Sorry. Haven't found anything yet."

"I heard." The indigo haired teen retorted. She turned on her heel and stormed off—quickly dodging Raymond, Egon, and Winston Zeddmore on her way out.

"What's her problem?" Jonouchi hissed.

"She's been seeing some things lately." Egon sighed. "Especially the ghost of her older sister."

Raymond saw the PKE meter spike again as he held it towards Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. He got confused. _Why is it doing that?_ He wondered. _I think it's busted._

- - - - - - - -

Shizuka, Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu, and Yugi watched a movie that evening. When the movie was over the gang talked about it. Surprisingly, Yugi bumped into Lynn but she didn't complain. If fact, she just stumbled to the burnt building. Unfortunately, Yugi hurried after her and left the others behind.

Lynn didn't seem to notice that he was following. She was too focused on going to the burnt building. She bounced up the doorstep and went into the building, without any trouble.

Yugi slipped in—a little slower than her—and stumbled slightly and fell flat on his face.

Lynn stopped and turned around. She helped him to his feet and dusted him off. "Do you normally follow strangers?" She hissed.

"Not really." Yugi answered. "Sorry."

Lynn snorted. "Whatever." She spat. She led him to the place where her sister died in the building. She froze when she spotted the Ghostbusters.

Yugi peeked out from behind her. "What are they doing?" He whispered.

"Finding any ghosts floating around." Murmured Lynn.

Yami took over.

Raymond held his PKE meter in their direction and saw a spike. "Here we go again." He muttered.

Lynn looked at Yugi—but saw Yami instead. She would have screamed if Yami didn't cover her mouth his hand. Her brown eyes were the size of plates.

"Don't scream, please." Yami whispered to her. "Obviously you can tell the difference. I don't know how, but you can. I'm gonna let you go now. All right?"

Lynn nodded slowly and he removed his hand from her mouth. "If yer not Yugi," she said softly, "then who are you?"

"Yami."

Lynn looked back at where the Ghostbusters were. "I wonder if the high PKE is coming from you." She mumbled. "It acted up when Raymond pointed the PKE-thingy at that pendant."

Yami looked down at the Millennium Puzzle.

"_That's not good."_ Yugi said.

"We should go." Yami suggested.

"No." Lynn hissed. "I'm not leaving until I see my sister."

"You're obsessed with your sister." Yami snapped. "Why?"

Suddenly, a beam that Yami wasn't very familiar with shot at them. Luckily, Lynn tackled Yami before either of them were hit. There was a thud and Peter said, "Nice shot Ray. Destroy the building why don't ya."

"Sorry." Raymond replied. "I saw something."

"Hello?" Winston called. "Lynn?! Are you here?"

Lynn got up, dusted herself off, and came out from hiding. "Sorry guys." She muttered sheepishly. "I just wanted to see my sister."

"You know it's dangerous to be in a building that could collapse." Egon scolded. "What else is over there with you?"

Yami stumbled out of the hiding place and shook his head.

Once again, the PKE meter went crazy as Raymond held it towards Yami. All eyes fell upon him.

"_Not good!"_ Cried Yugi.

Yami cracked a smile momentarily but went into worry. "Uh-oh." He murmured.

* * *

**dragonchild247:** Uh-oh. What will happen next? Will the others get to poor Yugi and the Millennium Puzzle before something bad happens? Find out in the next chapter. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**dragonchild247:** Sorry it took so long. I've had writer's block on this story and I was working on rewriting my YGO Hellsing x-over series and writing another YGO Pokémon x-over, plus planning out the rest of my second YGO fanfic. Now here's the third chapter and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Peter, Egon, and Raymond readied their Proton Particle Wands. Venkman, Stantz, and Spengler point the Wands at poor Yami and were about to fire at him. Winston surprisingly looked a little uncertain.

Yami got a little worried and his throat constricted.

The burnt building seemed to moan and shake. Something wasn't right and Yami and his hikari could feel it.

Lynn's brown eyes grew wide as the wind blew strongly through the ruined building. "Diane?" She called. She seemed to know what was happening but didn't know if it was her older sister.

Raymond looked around trying to find out what was going on, but couldn't get any other readings from the PKE meter except from Yami and the Millennium Puzzle. "He's probably doing this." He told the others.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Yami retorted. "I don't have that kind of power."

"Right now, Ray," said Peter, "I think we should focus on getting out of here."

"Peter's right." Egon agreed. "This place could collapse on top of us at any moment."

"I'm not leaving until I see my sister!" Lynn snapped. She ran towards a set of stairs—or at least what was left of the stairs—and hurried upwards.

Suddenly, the stairs gave out from under the indigo haired teen's feet and she fell through.

Luckily, Yami hurried after her and grabbed Lynn's hand before she landed on whatever lay below. He struggled to get her back up.

Winston hurried over to the Pharaoh and helped him get Lynn up to safety. "Hold it guys." He said to Peter, Egon, and Raymond, who had their Proton Wands ready to fire at Yami. "I don't think we should do that." At that moment, he was suddenly pulled away by some unknown force and sent flying.

The unknown force then shoved Yami forward and managed to get the Millennium Puzzle away.

Yami and Lynn fell through the hole in the stairs and the ground quickly came up to meet them. Yami slowly sat up and shook his head, making dust fly from his hair. He then gathered Lynn into his arms and tried to wake her up.

The indigo haired girl was in a daze and her vision was blurry as she opened her eyes. "Where's…Yugi?" She murmured. "Is…Yugi…ok?"

Yami's eyes grew wide as he realized that he no longer had the Millennium Puzzle. "Oh no." He breathed. He looked up and saw Winston looking down at them.

"Are you two all right?" Winston called.

"We're all right." Yami called back. He looked back at Lynn. "Can you stand?"

She nodded slowly and Yami helped her get to her feet. She looked up. "Winston!" She shouted. "Can you find something for us to climb back up?"

Winston nodded a reply and left.

"Whatever shoved us down here," Yami muttered bitterly, "it has the Puzzle and Yugi too."

Lynn looked at him with confusion. "Whadda ya mean?" She asked. She cocked her head to one side. "Yami?"

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "It's nothing." He murmured.

"Try me." Lynn snapped. "I've thought I was crazy seeing the ghost of my own sister. I think I can handle two souls sharing the same body."

Yami's eyes shot open and he looked at her with surprise. "How did you know that?"

Lynn shrugged with uncertainty. "I don't know, really. I guess it's the age behind your eyes. Their older than Yugi's."

Yami calmed down slightly. "We're connected through the Millennium Puzzle."

"I think I get it. If either of you don't have the Puzzle, the connection is weak or severed. Am I right?"

Yami smiled and nodded. "That's right."

- - - - - - - -

Someone let out a whistle from above, making both teens look up. "Anyone call for a rescue party?" Jonouchi called. "It took awhile to convince the Ghostbusters not to attack Yami, but we pulled it off."

The Pharaoh smiled. "Great." He said.

"How about rope or something?" Lynn demanded.

Jonouchi tossed a coil of rope down. "Grab on."

Yami looked at Lynn and held his hand out towards the rope, being polite to let her go first.

Lynn smiled as she rolled her eyes. She climbed up the rope with Yami following her. When they reached the top, Yami explained to the others what happened.

There was silence for a moment, but it was broken by the sound of the PKE meter spiking as Raymond held it towards Yami.

Lynn, finally annoyed with Raymond Stantz, snatched the PKE meter and tossed it.

Jonouchi, Honda, and Anzu snickered when they saw Raymond stare at the indigo haired teen with shock. "Now that's pretty cute." Jonouchi murmured.

Lynn rolled her eyes. "We have to find the Millennium Puzzle." She hissed. "We don't have time to blast living people, just because of a PKE spike."

"What does PKE stand for?" Asked Anzu.

"Psychokinetic energy." Egon explained. "It's supposed to be what ghosts use to manifest themselves."

"And…you guys kept thinking Yami was a ghost?" Honda joked.

Lynn glanced at Yami with a look that said, "He is, but there's a big difference between him and other ghosts." She looked like she wanted to laugh.

"I guess we'll have to figure it out later." Raymond muttered as he picked up his device. He sighed. He looked at Winston. "How come you decided to help him?"

Winston shrugged. "I had a feeling that he was pretty solid since he was trying to help Lynn." He answered, rather uncertain.

Shizuka smiled happily, but it quickly faded and she pointed to a dark part of the old building. "Did anyone see that?" She squealed.

The others followed her gaze, but saw nothing.

Raymond walked over to the shadow and held the PKE meter towards it.

It read up to a level 5 ghost. Suddenly a skeletal figure shot out and grabbed Raymond by the arm.

There were several other spirits that appeared and surrounded the others. "This ain't good." Jonouchi muttered with wide eyes. He and Honda threw their arms around each other with terrified looks.

Anzu was also freaking out so she clung to the blond and brunet teens. "At least they're not mummies." She muttered.

Shizuka was a little terrified too, but had no idea what was going on.

Yami and Lynn didn't seemed to be bothered but something was wrong, Yami could feel it.

Peter let out a blast of a Proton beam at the ghost holding Raymond.

It some how bounced off the skeleton spirit and narrowly missed the Pharaoh.

"Hey!" He shouted at Peter Venkman.

"Sorry." Peter muttered. "I really have no idea how that happened."

"I think these are special cases." Egon muttered. "Unless that ghost has the Puzzle on it."

"WHAT?!" Yami, Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu, and Lynn shouted in unison.

* * *

**dragonchild247:** Saved by the bell—err…saved by the moaning building—for Yami I mean. A ghost has stolen the Millennium Puzzle, and Peter almost hit Yami with a Proton beam. Well, if things couldn't get any worse. Stay tuned for the next chapter. ^^ Please review. Heh heh.


	4. Chapter 4

**dragonchild247:** Ok. We last left our heroes…facing a skeletal ghost that is holding Raymond and other spirits that are surrounding the Ghostbusters, Lynn, Yami, and the rest of the gang. Now here's chapter four. I hope this works considering I've been with a fever and in bed for a while.

* * *

Raymond managed to free himself and backed away slowly. "I thought dealing with Slimmer back at home was bad enough." He muttered.

"Who's Slimmer?" Asked Shizuka.

"Ghostbuster mascot." Lynn answered. She looked at each spirit, including the skeletal ghost, and wondered if her only sister, Diane, was anywhere in the room. _Oh Diane._ She thought. _Please tell me you're here. I want to see you._

Lynn got her wish; a girl who looked about 19 appeared. She had long indigo hair and brown eyes. She seemed to be an older version of Lynn except she was a ghost.

Everyone's (except Yami) jaws dropped.

Diane glared at the skeletal ghost.

The other spirits vanished.

The skeletal ghost showed everyone the Millennium Puzzle. "No one is getting their hands on this." It said. "My master has use for it."

"Who's your master?" Demanded Yami.

The skeletal spirit laughed, "You should know him Pharaoh." It disappeared with the Millennium Puzzle.

Yami scowled. "This has Bakura written all over it." He growled.

Anzu, Honda, and Jonouchi finally let go of each other. "Great," Jonouchi muttered, "Now how are we supposed to get the Millennium Puzzle back?"

Diane disappeared.

Lynn took a step but Yami grabbed her shoulder. Her eyes moistened. "Diane." She murmured.

"We just need to find that ghost and capture it." Egon muttered.

"That's great Egon," Peter announced, "but isn't that as easy as it sounds?"

"That maybe true Peter," Egon replied, "but I have an idea." He turned to Anzu, Jonouchi, Honda, Shizuka, and Yami. "We're going to need your help. The sooner we catch this ghost, the sooner you guys can get that Puzzle back. Agreed?"

Yami and his friends nodded understanding.

"What about me?" Asked Lynn.

"You should go home." Raymond answered. "You'll be safer there."

"Not a chance." Lynn snapped. "It's my fault the Millennium Puzzle was taken in the first place. The least I can do is make up for it." Her eyes became pleading. "I can help."

Yami nodded with a small smile. "All right." He said.

Lynn smiled softly.

* * *

**dragonchild247:** Short chapter, I know. If you have any ideas, please, feel free to PM me and tell me. I'm always open for suggestions. Mainly because when I finished this chapter, writer's block came and hit me…hard.

**Announcement: After working and proofreading I shall soon return my YGO Hellsing crossovers to this site, starting with ****Werecat Days****. However, ****Werecat Days**** will not come out until I am either done with this crossover or my YGO fanfic. So please, keep your eyes out for ****Werecat Days****.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Announcement: I will be posting my first ever Yu-Gi-Oh Final Fantasy crossover on this site soon so please keep your eyes open for this x-over. It might come out before I'm done with my YGO fanfic or this Yu-Gi-Oh Ghostbusters crossover, but it will come out definitely before my Yu-Gi-Oh Hellsing crossover. Sorry for the sudden announcement and inconvenience.**

**dragonchild247:** Sorry it took so long to get this chapter updated. Writer's block is evil. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

The Ghostbusters suggested that everyone split up into teams to cover more ground. Egon, Peter, Yami, Lynn, and Jonouchi were one team, and Raymond, Winston, Anzu, Honda, and Shizuka were the other team. Egon's team took the basement and the main floor, while Ray's team took the remaining floors above.

Egon and Peter were in the lead with Yami, Jonouchi, and Lynn behind them. Yami looked at the sad indigo haired girl. _It must be hard seeing your older sister as a spirit._ He thought.

Lynn walked with her head hanging. Then she felt Yami's eyes watching her and she looked at him.

Yami quickly looked away.

Lynn let her head droop and sighed.

"Oh boy," said Peter, "sounds like Lynn's getting a little depressed Egon."

Egon looked over his shoulder. "Maybe you should go home Lynn." He suggested. "You might feel safer there."

She looked up with a stubborn, yet determined look on her face. "I _am_ NOT going home." She snapped. "It's my fault Yami lost the Millennium Puzzle and Yugi. I'm not leaving until Yami has Yugi and the Puzzle back. Understand?"

Egon and Peter both flinched and dropped the subject.

Jonouchi looked at Lynn. _How can she tell the difference between Yugi and Yami?_ He thought. Then he looked away with an annoyed look on his face. _Half the time we can't tell the difference ourselves. And it's the same way with Bakura it seems like._

Yami looked at Lynn and smiled thoughtfully. _She might be upset about her sister,_ he told himself, _but she certainly can speak her mind._

Lynn blushed with embarrassment. She tried to be invisible but found that it wasn't working.

Jonouchi snickered and Yami scowled at him. "I had no idea she could switch gears so quickly." He chuckled softly. "She went from depressed, to serious, to embarrassed in a matter of seconds."

Lynn picked up her pace and tried to hide the fact that her face was turning a deeper shade of red. What was worse to her was that she was developing a little crush on Yami. (Not Yugi…this is a surprise isn't it?) She was also wondering how she could tell the difference between the hikari and the yami; it confused her in a way.

Yami hoped Yugi was safe because if Bakura really did have the Millennium Puzzle, the Tomb Robber might not let Yami's hikari stay alive.

- - - - - - - -

Raymond and Winston walked in the lead with Anzu, Honda, and Shizuka behind them. Ray looked towards Winston and said, "Don't you think it's a bad idea to let these kids wander this place?"

Winston sighed and responded, "Look, Ray. We're adults and we're with the kids. Relax. I think we'll be ok. Besides, these kids seem to understand about ghosts more than they let on. Yugi's Puzzle-thingy had a spirit in it."

"And we're not deaf!" Honda snapped.

"Enough." Anzu hissed.

"Yeah, but they _could_ get into some serious danger." Raymond pointed out.

"Still here, just FYI." Honda reminded.

"Actually," announced Shizuka, "according to Katsuya, he and the others dealt with the Shadow Games lots of times."

Raymond and Winston stopped and turned to the three teens. "What are the Shadow Games?" Raymond asked with a nervous tone in his voice.

Anzu and Honda hesitated and they wished Shizuka didn't mention it so abruptly. "You see," Anzu explained hesitantly, "we don't know much about it really. It was supposed to be played back in Egypt for power. And I think lots of times the seven Millennium Items—like the Millennium Puzzle for example—were anted sometimes and they have different abilities to them. But we don't even know much about the Millennium Items."

Honda nodded in agreement. "And Yami used to be a pharaoh in Egypt," he added, "but he doesn't remember much about his past. So…err…Yugi and the rest of us are trying to help him get his memory back. And Bakura used to be a thief who hates Yami with a passion."

Raymond and Winston looked at each other with concern. They knew that if these kids dealt with that kind of danger before, then it was the Ghostbusters that might be in over their heads and poor, innocent Lynn was also caught in the middle.

* * *

**dragonchild247:** Again I say writer's block is evil. This might not get posted again for a while due to the fact that I am also working on **Dark Secret**, my YGO fanfic, which might also not get posted until much later. Short chapter. We haven't found Bakura or the Millennium Puzzle yet, but give me time I will get the characters to find the Tomb Robber soon enough. Please review and comment.


	6. Chapter 6

**dragonchild247:** Yay! Finally the six chapter of my YGO Ghostbusters crossover! Still, writer's block is evil. Grrr… ^ ^ Oh well. I can't promise this will be good, but I am still trying my very best to get this through. Also, I hope you read at least the first chapter of **Werecat Days** and tell me what you think. Feedback is the greatest thing you readers can ever give me and I respect each and every one of you. Now. Enough of me ranting. On with the story!

* * *

Lynn bumped into Egon and looked at him. "What is it?" She asked.

"Looks like we're getting the same levels as Yami." Egon answered as he stared at the PKE.

"Bakura." Yami growled under his breath.

Lynn turned to him and smiled determinedly. "Then let's go." She announced.

Jonouchi looked at her with surprise.

Yami blinked. "But it isn't that simple." He told her.

Egon and Peter turned their attention to the teens. "I really think it's best that you go home Lynn." Suggested Egon. "It's dangerous."

Lynn looked at him. "I don't care." She snapped.

"Perhaps you should listen to them this time." Yami said. "Bakura is much more dangerous than you believe, Lynn."

Lynn returned her attention to the Pharaoh. She looked surprised and concerned at the same time. "But…Yami." She muttered. "But I haven't done anything to actually help."

"And you saw your sister as a spirit." Yami pointed out. "You've been through enough."

Lynn shook her head in protest. "Diane taught me to finish whatever you start." She cried. "I know I saw her ghost, but I still know I can help somehow."

Jonouchi sighed as Yami stared at her with amazement. "You are one difficult chick." The blonde teen grumbled. "No wonder the Ghostbusters has problems with you."

"You do realize you're in over your head." Peter announced, talking to Lynn.

The indigo haired girl looked down at the floor. "I don't care." She mumbled. "I'm not stopping no matter what any one of you say. I wanna help Yugi."

Yami sighed, obviously seeing that this argument would not be won. "Will you at least stay close?"

Lynn nodded.

Peter and Egon looked at each other. "Lead the way Egon." Said Peter.

Spengler nodded and led the others down the dark hall.

Yami could sense Bakura near by and he balled a fist. He looked at Lynn with surprise when he felt her hand around his wrist.

Lynn blushed with embarrassment. She was trying to keep herself calm, but she could feel Yami's emotions change from a burning anger to a cool calmness. She didn't much mind holding the Pharaoh's wrist, even though she wished she could hold his hand.

- - - - - - - -

"Awe," mocked Bakura from the shadows, "how cute. So, oh _great_ Pharaoh, are you starting to have this little wench develop feelings for you too?"

Peter and Egon looked around anxiously. "Where is he?" Peter asked nervously.

"Bakura!" Yami shouted sharply.

The Thief came out from hiding and held the Millennium Puzzle in his hand. He sneered. "What's the matter Pharaoh?" He said.

Jonouchi snarled. "You jerk." He hissed.

Bakura only laughed.

"Give the Puzzle back!" Lynn snapped, feeding off of Yami's rising rage.

"And give me one good reason why I should." Bakura growled.

Lynn hesitated.

"_You might not have to suffer by the Ghostbusters."_ A voice said in Bakura's ear.

The Thief snarled, knowing exactly whom the voice belonged to. "Just let us get this over with." He hissed. "Perhaps I won't have to deal with you fools again."

Lynn balled a fist. _Yugi._ She thought.

Yami slipped free from the indigo haired girl's hold and stepped forward. "This is between you and me Bakura," he said sharply, "no one else."

The Thief laughed mockingly. "Fine Pharaoh." He replied. "Winner gets the Millennium Puzzle."

"Fine." Responded Yami.

Lynn looked at Jonouchi and saw how worried he was.

"So what do we do?" Peter whispered to Egon.

Egon shook his head. "I have no idea." He muttered. "I just hope we don't get in over our heads for this. That's including Lynn."

The indigo haired girl glared at Bakura. She didn't care what anyone said to her. She knew when the time was right; she would take the chance and steal the Millennium Puzzle back from the Thief. She knew it would save Yugi and reunite the yami and the hikari, but she wasn't planning about how she would keep herself alive.

Little did she know, Yami was having similar thoughts about getting the Puzzle back from Bakura. But he would have to beat the Thief in a Shadow Game if that was to be possible.

* * *

**dragonchild247:** Ok. Sorry about how it turned out. If you don't like it, please tell me. Also, PLEASE give me some pointers about duels. I am inexperienced with dueling and would appreciate it if you can also help me. Also, I am working on **Dark Battle** (thank you Atem's Sister Atea and I apologize if I spelled your name wrong) but it will not be out until this one or **Werecat Days** is through. Please review and comment. I enjoy all of your opinions and your feedback helps me move on with my stories. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**dragonchild247:** -sigh- At last. The seventh chapter. I can't promise the duel will be any good because I have never really written a duel and this is actually the first time. Now I hope you can help me. I appreciate pointers on duels and I don't know how this one will turn out. I hope you enjoy this chapter though. ^^;

* * *

Bakura tossed a Duel Disk at Yami, which he caught with one hand. "Shall we begin?" He mocked.

"Fine." Growled Yami. Then he and Bakura said in unison, "Duel!"

Lynn looked around. She saw shadows surrounding Bakura and Yami. _Oh no._ She thought with terror. Without thinking, she bolted towards the shadows and made a leap.

"Hey Lynn!" Shouted Jonouchi.

Peter and Egon looked and saw her go through the shadows and Lynn, Bakura, and Yami vanished. "On three?" Said Peter.

"On three." Egon echoed. "Three!" He and Peter shot the energy beams at the shadows.

Nothing happened. The shadows weren't affected.

Peter and Egon stopped blasting and stared at it with confusion.

Jonouchi swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "She had to do that." He muttered. "Something tells me Lynn won't last five minutes. This is a Shadow Game."

Peter and Egon looked at Jonouchi with surprise. "A what?" They muttered. Egon looked at the PKE when it started going berserk.

Ghosts started appearing. Surprisingly, Winston and Raymond showed up with Anzu, Honda, and Shizuka. "Where's Lynn?" Asked Winston.

Anzu and Honda noticed the unusual placement of the shadows. "Bakura?" They asked.

Jonouchi nodded. "And Lynn jumped in just before Yami and Bakura completely vanished." He added.

Shizuka's eyes grew wide with terror. "She jumped into a Shadow Game?" She cried.

Again, but this time it was slower, Jonouchi nodded. "She is definitely one stubborn, tough chick." He growled under his breath.

- - - - - - - - -

Lynn shook her head after hitting the floor. She looked over her shoulder and saw the shadows had completely covered her, Yami, and Bakura in the shape of a dome. She looked towards the two boys and saw that their duel had already began. She noticed the Millennium Puzzle was hanging by some invisible force. _Yugi._ She thought. She tried to inch over, but found how hard it was.

Bakura spotted the indigo haired girl and glared at her. _You cannot be serious._ He thought bitterly. _This chick has to be insane or just plain stupid._

Yami looked over his shoulder and saw her. "Lynn." He breathed. "How?"

She shrugged. "I jumped." She answered.

The Pharaoh stared at her with confusion and concern. _Why did she do that?_ He wondered. _She won't be able to handle this._

"Pharaoh," growled Bakura, "we should really get back to our duel."

Yami nodded and returned his attention to the Thief. "Lynn," he whispered, "promise me that you will be careful."

The indigo haired girl smiled and nodded. "I promise." She replied.

- - - - - - - -

Yugi wandered aimlessly through the forever endless maze of the Millennium Puzzle. Then he found something. "A mirror?" He murmured. He walked towards reflective surface and looked into it.

Surprisingly, he saw Yami and Bakura and they were in a duel in the Shadow Realm. But there was someone behind the Pharaoh that left him speechless. The person was Lynn! He wondered how she was able to get into the Shadow Realm.

Yugi squinted to get a better look at the indigo haired girl. Then he felt his blood run cold. "She looks like she's being drained." He muttered. "that's not good."

"No." A gentle voice said. "My little sister is in danger."

the small teen almost jumped out of his skin with fright. He whirled around and met Lynn's older sister, Diane. "How did you get here?" He breathed.

Diane smiled slightly. "I am a spirit." She explained. "I can travel almost anywhere. I was only able to enter the Millennium Puzzle because of the Shadow Realm."

"so that means you can't enter the Millennium Ring, can you?" Asked Yugi.

Diane closed her eyes and slowly shook her head. "I am afraid not." She answered. "The evil spirit prevents me from doing so."

"I guess that means you know who I am...right?"

diane looked at Yugi, smiled, and nodded. "Yes. You are Yugi Mutou. The possessor of the Mellinnium Puzzle, the item that hold Yami."

Yugi looked at her with a nervous face. "How do you know all of that?"

Diane looked guilty now. "I forsaw your coming here to New York before my death. Unfortunately, Lynn is able to do what I do, but she does not know it yet." She looked at the glass behind the small teen. "In the Shadow Realm, Lynn might be able to access the ability of preminission." Then she smiled softly and returned her attention to Yugi. "I might be able to help you get out of here, but that cannot be completed until your dearest friend, Yami, defeats Bakura in this Shadow Duel." She turned her back to him and walked away.

Yugi followed quickly. _Lynn can see into the future like her sister._ He thought. _And being in the Shadow Realm is dangerous for her because she won't have the stamina to stay conscious. I know that I didn't when Yami and I were dueling Pegasus. Yami. Lynn. I'm begging you two. Please. Please, be careful. And Yami. Take care of Lynn._

* * *

**dragonchild247:** Ok. Short chapter, but it's finally complete. Now. Yugi is with Diane in the Millennium Puzzle and Lynn is in the Shadow Realm with Bakura and Yami. Will Lynn be able to keep her cool? And how does Diane know about Lynn's ability of preminission? Find out once I get the next chapter out. Please review and comment. Thank you.


End file.
